Skin
by Pomagraniteshading
Summary: Hermione decides tonight is the night to let Ron, as the twins so eloquently put, "hit it". Rated M "Obviously" - Snape HG/RW Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. ONE SHOT


She turns her head to the side to grimace. _Merlin this lingerie is itchy. Last time I shop with Gin. _Hermione clings to Ron's arm and blushes as he, yet again, turns toward her to graze his eyes up and down her person. Her silky red dress skimmed over her curves and started from underneath her collarbone and ended just above her knees. It was sexy but not slutty. Clingy but not a sausage encasement. And it seemed to be held up only by magic- which if Hermione was honest it was.

Ron looked delicious- the choice of words made her cringe even though it was terribly accurate. The dark blue trousers and crisp white shirt were tailored just enough to hint at the flex of muscles as he moved. Even though Hermione didn't enjoy the idea of her man and her best mate running around trying to catch dark wizards the year of training did have some benefits.

"I love you 'Mione" he whispered tugging her closer to his iron like side. She placed a hand on his stomach walking in step as they entered the festivities. "I love you too." His smile was lopsided and full of smug brilliance which only made her blush. It had been a year since the war and now that they were engaged Ron took every opportunity he could take to remind Hermione how much he loved her. Times like three days ago when she had been in the kitchen attempting the impossible. Hermione frowns at the memory.

_Her hair was a pouf of frizz and she was hiccupping softly through her tears. She had tried to make a soufflé for the third time that week. She thought she had it right this time. But all that had come to the result was an emotional breakdown and black globs of chocolaty failure staring her in the face. _

_She was actually a pretty good cook even if it had been hard while they were on the run. Now she had taken extensive cooking classes and borrowed or rather been given some of Molly's magical cookbooks. Over the year her food had become rather delicious and she was proficient enough to help Molly on holidays and parties. This was an accomplishment she was rather proud of. But this dessert had caused her so much grief she didn't even want to smell chocolate for a month._

_Ron came in and stood there a moment before chuckling. Which had made Hermione want to quickly execute his murder. His smile had faltered before he explained that it was okay if she couldn't make a soufflé. Neither of them liked the bloody dessert anyway. He had kissed her nose and banished the ruined soufflés with his wand. "Hermione you're smart and amazing. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. Don't let that bloody dish make you cry. It's not worth it."_

"_Thank you Ron."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

"Bloody hell, look at pug face Parkinson." Ron's voice jarred her from her memories. She looked to where Ron had nudged her to see Pansy Parkinson straddling Malfoy and… Well either they were kissing or she was literally eating his face. "Do you reckon he can breathe?"

Hermione giggled into his chest and pushed him the opposite way of the spectacle. The ministry had insisted on this 'celebration' for the end of the war. It meant all the war heroes were paraded around like show dogs. They laid eyes on Harry who had a permanent grimace to his face. He chased down a glass of scotch while waving the couple over to himself.

"Where's Gin", Ron asked glancing around.

"In the loo with Teddy. She's trying to wrestle a jumper back on him. He won't stay clothed for anyone." They all chuckled as Ginny came tumbling out of the bathroom with Ted latched to her side. She managed to stay upright, but had a look of complete disbelief.

"How is it that a child has the fight of three men in 'im?" Teddy giggled while his hair turned the exact shade of Gin's. Hermione unlatched herself from Ron and stepped forward to free her best friend from the one year old.

"Isn't that a sight" Ron mumbled to Harry who rolled his eyes. Gin and Hermione were a few feet away talking excitedly to each other.

"I know you really want kids but it's not that brilliant of a thing." Ron elbowed Harry.

"What wouldn't be brilliant about kids with Hermione?" Harry blanched.

"Ron you're terrified of regular 'Mione. How do you think you'd handle _pregnant _'Mione? Gin is only two months along and already my hair is falling out. Honestly mate I'd rather be cradling Voldy in my arms some nights. Mostly 'cause I reckon she'll rip my limbs off or something for the sport of it." Ron chuckled.

"I don't think it'll be that bad."

"Well to have kids you have to… you know… And you guys haven't." Ron nodded fervently.

"Yeah, mate. This is the night though. I think she's ready." Harry agreed quickly looking uncomfortable as Ginny and Hermione came to join them. Ginny sniffed the air.

"Oh Merlin, I think I smell chocolate. Where's that coming from?" She scouted the ballroom like a hound before her eyes widened. "I see it. I'm going to go get some." She hurried off, red locks flying behind her. Hermione cooed at Teddy in her arms who had wrapped his hand around some curls that held him right back.

"You look beautiful like that Hermione" Ron murmured. She snorted, "You only think that because I'm holding Teddy. Who is being a traitor", she nudged her nose to his. "By curling his hair." Teddy giggled loudly causing party goers to stare in their direction. His hair was now a shorter, much softer version of Hermione's curls. Witches around the four swooned at the sight of the deceased war couple's child. Teddy had become quite famous as _the_ little ball of happiness.

The wizarding community often saw him as a beacon of light leading them all out of the darkness the war had caused. Hermione crinkled her nose at the child in a mock glare. This only caused Teddy to coo, she rolled her eyes. She could see through his cuteness- that baby like everyone else in Ron's and her own families had been rooting for them to get knocked up as soon as possible. "Hey, little Teddy Bear I know your secret. Oh yes every time I baby sit you. You go to sleep and who do look like- like your father that's who. _Blonde _locks and all. I've figured out your agenda little boy." Teddy blew a raspberry and looked up at her with mischievous glint in his eyes that often worried her about the years to come.

She straightened her spine and raised her brow before giving into his adorableness. This involved Hermione cooing and articulating open vowels. Yes, she had given in. But this is because tonight she was letting Ron, as the twins had described so many times, 'hit that'. She cringed, what a terrible way to describe making love to another person.

Hermione had already told Gin a week ago of her plans which had resulted in her silky dress and scratchy corset. Of course it didn't look scratchy- _thank Merlin_. Harry broke her thoughts as he took Teddy from her arms. "I think Gin found our table. I'm going to go keep her company before I have to give that bloody speech."

"Dance with me, love" Ron snuck his hand around her waist and lightly pet her spine. This sent a shiver down her tailbone and into her core. Ron saw this and smirked pulling her to the center of the dance floor. He thought she looked stunning, and Ron liked to think that he was very connected to the amazing witch in his arms.

For the past month their sexual encounters had gotten further and further. He licked his lips, thinking of two weeks before to the first time she had allowed him to taste her. Ever since then he had taken an attitude to her pleasure as he had during puberty with food. There would never be enough of her whimpers. He wanted to make her world shake as many times as possible.

Hearing her, tasting her juices, and cradling her thighs had been more satisfying than his own pleasure. That didn't stop Ron from accepting graciously anytime Hermione decided she wanted to take him in her mouth. He had been pleasantly surprised that the little bookworm of his had a habit of disarming him in public places. Hermione admitted to her favorite time being in a muggle library only second to her visiting Ron's office for a little surprise.

Ron studied his fiancé in the warm lights as they swirled about. Her curls honey highlights twinkled and she sighed smiling and setting her head on her chest. "Is it stupid that I'm enjoying this party? I know it's just a charade, but being together here. Dancing. Oh, Ronald." She knocked forehead on to my shoulder lightly.

"What 'Mione?" Ron ran his hand over her curls and tucked her head under his chin. _Merlin how he loved her._

"I always wished you'd had just asked me to the Yule Ball. I know it's in the past but-" Ron leaned down and caught her mouth with his. He completely shielded her in his arms as he poured his apology into his kiss. He had always regretted that decision.

Unbeknownst to both of them all eyes are on the affianced couple. They watch the show of complete love. From aside the dance floor Molly leans into her husband as she sniffles. He hand her his handkerchief and kisses her forehead knowing that she isn't upset at all about her son's display. After a few moments the couple pulls apart and slowly recognize that they are the focus of silence and attention. Fred and George begin an applause complete with cat calls and hoots from the crowd. Hermione's face is brick red and Ron has a wolfish grin that could have rivalled Sirius'.

…..

_Later that night…_

Ron lets the door shut behind him and the wards heal themselves. "Wine", Hermione asks from the kitchen of their flat in muggle London. "Please." They had chosen this flat to be closer to her parents yet out of the eyes of the reporters. They often used the Floo or apparition from inside the flat. They had both decided that privacy was the best route to go after the war. After all they are two thirds of the golden trio.

He sat heavily down on the couch and snatched Hermione just fast enough to plop her down onto his lip. She giggled and handed him a glass of wine. The glasses now had anti spill charms on them. The very same they all used for Teddy's cups. Ron had snatched her up before and the wine had spilled everywhere. She relaxed all of her weight on to Ron sighed sipping the red liquid. "I love you", she whispered.

"Mmm, I never get tired of that." He ran his nose up the length of her neck and began to nip at her earlobe. His large hand planted on her soft tummy and kept her close as he tasted the warm dips in her creamy skin. She arched and it resulted in her ass rocking against his semi- hard dick. Ron grunted and banished the wine glasses. Hermione turned in his lap to straddle him. He devoured her mouth with tongues curling around incisors and tasting lips. They lost themselves in the sensation.

He slid his hand slowly up her soft thighs and made sure to turn his rough hands to curve up to her inner thighs. The skin there was hot and silky. She let her legs spread wider, opening herself for him. Ron only hesitated for a moment before he latched his lips to her neck. Hermione clumsily unbuttoned his shirt as she felt her panties slide to the side. _Merlin, his hands. _She moans letting her head rest on his shoulder as she peels his shirt off. His fingers circle her clit one more time before sliding deep inside of her. She whimpers and rocks on his hand as he pumps his finger in and out while thumbing her clit.

Ron pets her hair and lets it trail down to her ass gripping a cheek and guiding her on his hand. He feels her tight walls twitch and he keeps the same slow pace wanting her to come undone slowly. The whimpers and moans eject right by his ear and shoot straight down to his cock.

Hermione leans up with her hand supporting herself on his shoulder. "Oh." She pants trying to thrust and quicken to friction but Ron holds her ass with his hand rocks her at the same maddening pace. "Please, Please…. Ugh…. Fuck!" Her climax has her quaking atop Ron's hands. He feels her as she twitches and tightens around his hand and soaks his fingers. She collapses to his chest and watches as he slowly tastes his finger.

His gaze darkens, "I love the taste of your come." Hermione whimpers as her pussy clenches at his words.

"I'm ready, Ron. I need you." He smirks and leans down to kiss her. She loses herself in the kiss not realizing that the couch has been transfigured into a bed. He pushes her down into the cool cotton and waves his wand across the dress so that it slides from her creamy skin. The black corset sends a shot of arousal through Ron. Her breasts are on heavenly display. Round, heavy, her nipples peaked and peachy through the black lace.

He drags his wand up her leg and across her slit through her soaked panties up and across her corset. As he inches it up each bracket pops out finally relieving her of the constraint but still hard of breath and wanton with desire. He banishes her corset and panties and stands to slowly take his trousers and boxers off. His dick stands alert and she stares at his muscled body poised for attack. She whimpers and spreads her legs, silently begging him to touch her.

Ron chuckles and in a flash he slides atop her and devours her mouth. He pulls away to look into her eyes. She tangles her fingers in his red locks panting, waiting. He positions himself against her tiny entrance. She arches into a silent scream tugging at his hair and clawing at his back as he breaks her barrier. "You alright 'Mione?" He asks heavily as she's stroked by him. She nods and wraps her legs around his slim waist.

The first pump makes an echo of pleasure sound deep within her stomach. By the fourth she lets out a deep moan. Ron pumps into her slick pussy slowly but with hard thrusts at the end just to hear her yelp in pleasure. His thrusts quicken as he feels her whole body coil and surround him. Her panting and moaning quickly turns into a scream as she rocks her hips up to meet his coming like she's completely lost. Ron soon follows her stilling as he spills into her hotness with a shaky breath.

Hermione stays wrapped around her fiancé. "That was bloody wonderful, Ron. Thank you." He chuckles and lifts his head to watch her fall asleep instantly. Feeling very smug he untangles himself from her collapses to her side only to pull her close to him. _Merlin, I'm a lucky bastard._

"Night 'Mione. I love you." The only answer he gets is a soft murmur and slowly he falls asleep as well.

_**AN: Just a one- shot. I wanted to focus on the sex scene. So if you guys have any advice or anything to point out that would help me improve that would be awesome. Any who enjoy. R&R ;)**_


End file.
